the ngaco fiction XD
by mandaraherdiany
Summary: hua! herdiany-kun menggila! dia udah gak ada ide buat ngapa-ngapain! WARNING OOC ABAL DAN GAJE TINGKAT DEWA ZEUS ,chapet 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

The ngaco fiction XD

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih ma fanfic ke 3  
tapi klo yang ini crossover ya!  
soalnya bukan Cuma chara dari persona series aja yang di masukin tapi yang lain juga ada.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin komik persona 3 gak dari awal lagi! WAKAKAKA  
**

**warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan,dan jika tidak mau membaca fic ini harap segera tekan tombol 'back',karna fic ini mengandung unsur OOC,abal,Garing danlain sebagainya.**

-

Scen 1  
gekkoukan high.

minato:oy junpei! Sini deh! *sambil ngayunkan tangan*

junpei:ada apa emo?

minato:itu upil nongol! *sambil nunjuk*

junpei:Poto dongs! *bergaya sambil mengangkat idungnya jadi kaya idung babi*

scen2  
drom

yukari:heero sini!

heero:?

heero pun mendekati yukari.

yukari:ikut bentar yuk? *narik tangan heero*

heero:*ngikutin yukari*

merekapun memasuki kamar yukari.

yukari:*ngunci pintu*

heero:*keringet dingin*

yukari:*buka cardigan*

heero:*mulai ngeres*

yukari:*matiin lampu*

heero:*makin ngeres*

yukari:liat dong aku jualan kuteks nich! Kamu mau beli?kuteksnya glow in the drak loh!

heero:*nembak kepala yukari*

scen 3  
music room,yasogami high.

terdengar suara alunan gitar dan bass dalam ruangan tersebut.

narukami:*jreng…jreng…jreng(gitar)*

quatre:*dreng…dreng…dreng(bass)*

minato:wuaah lagi pada nge band.

junpei:eh guys udah dulu yuk! Udah waktunya nih kita manggung!

narukami:ha?

quatre:apa?

junpei:iya manggung! *pake wig*

minato+narukami+quatre:?

junpei:*ngambil bass betot banci* iya manggung cyin! Aku…tak mau klo aku di madu! Aku tak mau klo minato di rebut.*ngondek*

minato:*pingsan*

quatre:eh cyin mending tancep dulu tuh mukanya! *ikutan ngondek*

narukami:dasar Banci Beringas…!

scen 4

junes

kanci dan naoto sedang kencan (cieeee kanji normal!) #ditendangkanji

kanji:eh naoto *blushing

naoto:a-apa? *blushing

kanji:aku mau minta tolong sesuatu *nutup-nutupin tangan*

naoto:boleh *blushing

kanji:tapi aku malu *blushing

naoto:bilang aja! *mulai kesel

kanji:kuku palsu aku patah bisa tolong pasangin lagi? Ini nih yang warna Pink! *nyodorin kukunya*

naoto:*tembak tangan kanji*

scen 5

gekkoukan high

yukari dan minato sedang pacaran di kelas.

yukari:kayanya kita putus aja ya?

minato:apa!? *kaget lebay alay wtf lah!

yukari:iya! Gyue udyah malecs ma eluy!*alaynya kambuh #digaruyukari

minato:… yukari tau api gak?

yukari:panas

minato:tau pisau gak?

yukari: tajem

minato: tau sumur?

yukari: dalem

minato:tau karma gak?

yukari: gak tau

minato: CARI SENDIRI NJING!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

hehe ini Cuma percobaan ya :3 klo kata kalian lanjutkan bakal herdiany-kun lanjutkan kok.

1 review 1 litter darah buat herdiany-kun


	2. Chapter 2 ngacooooo

The ngaco fiction XD

Ouhayo!  
balik lagi nih ma fanfic ke 3  
tapi klo yang ini crossover ya!  
soalnya bukan Cuma chara dari persona series aja yang di masukin tapi yang lain juga ada.

**note:persona 3 dan persona 4 hanya milik atlus,jika mereka milik Herdiany-kun,udah Herdiany-kun bikin komik persona 3 gak dari awal lagi! WAKAKAKA  
**

**warning:  
dalam cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan rekayasa,jika ada kesamaan dalam  
cerita mau itu alur dan di sebabkan oleh ke tidak sengajaan,dan jika tidak mau membaca fic ini harap segera tekan tombol 'back',karna fic ini mengandung unsur OOC,abal,Garing danlain sebagainya.**

scen 6

allahuakbar wallilah ilham!  
ternyata di iwatodai sedang ber nuansa idul adha

minato:besok kurban ya?

heero:hm

ken:pada kurban apa?

heero:sapi

ken:kereeen!

minato:klo ken apa?

lalu tibalah junpei

junpei:pada ngomongin apa?

ken:nah! Dia yang mau aku jadii KAMBING KURBAN *nunjuk junpei

scen 7

iwatodai drom,p3p  
shinjiro sedang masak

minako:aseeek lagi masak

shinjiro:…

minako:*ngeliatin

shinjiro:tolong ambilin daging kambing

minako:baik! *buka kulkas* gak ada daging kambing kok?

shinjiro:bukan di situ tapi dia *tunjuk junpei

junpei:ha? *bengong kaya orang bego

minako:*nyiapin golok

scen 8

gekkeoukan high  
sedang ada tes hingga semua murid mendapatkan nomer antri

kenji:no keberapa lu?

minato:no 13 klo lu?

kenji:no 17

lalu datang lah wu fei

wu fei:wuaaah gue sial dapet no urut ke 08

minato:waaah sama dong!"

wu fei:sama kaya siapa?

minato:kaya junpei tuh dia mulai di tes *nunjuk junpei yang siap di potong

wu fei:itu mah no urut kurban kale ==

scen 9

ken sedang membaca majalah hewan.

ken:angora,Persia,rek,kok gak ada ya?

junpei:sedang baca apa?

ken;aah kebetulan! Aku mau nanya

junpei:apa

ken:kau ini kambing jenis apa?

junpei:*mojok karna pundung

scen 10

S.E.E.S sedang makan-makan  
namu hanya minako saja yang tidak makan.

mitsuru:kenapa? Apa kau sakit?

minako:tidak

akihiko:apa kau tidak suka makanannya?

minako:tidak

minato:lalu apa ?

minako:nii-chan… :'(

minato:ya?

minako:ini daging kambing kan?

minato:iya memang kenapa?

minako:aku tidak tega kepada junpei karna telah memakan saudaranya.

S.E.E.S:*sweat drop*  
**TO BE CONTINUED**

hehe pasti gak lucu ya :3 klo kata kalian lanjutkan bakal herdiany-kun lanjutkan kok.

1 review 1 litter darah buat herdiany-kun

Sp-Cs:wuaaaaah salah masukin , *kebiasaan* tapi gpp udah di ganti kok


End file.
